Princess of Snakes
by itsoriginal17
Summary: Meeting a princess, specially at Hogwarts, can be quite the adventure... Currently hiatus, sorry!
1. Bumping into Royalty

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything harry potter sadly...**

The boy sighed remembering. Remembering her. **_Cassandra_**. Her name was like music to his ears, just... magical. She was... perfect.

He had met while running late for lunch. He was just leaving the dungeons and they accidentally bumped into each other. His first thought was slimy snake. That was until he saw her. _**Cassandra**_. Her name was just as beautiful as her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Flashback Boy's POV<span>_**

When I saw her, she smiled; her big, warm, chocolate brown eyes lighting up as if she was happy to see me. As if I was her long time friend. I knew I wasn't anything more than a classmate. Five years of being her classmate, yet I had never met her before. I had heard about her, but had never met her.

She was never called by her name being called _Princess of Snakes_, 'cause after all she was a snake_. _Or simply _Amira_ which was arabic for princess. Why this name, you ask? Well it just happened to be her second name. That's right she was **_Cassandra Amira Kingsley,_**_ Princess of Snakes._

And yet again she was perfect. With her beautiful, chestnut hair in a strange, yet elegant, low ponytail that suited her curls some of which would fall out of her ponytail and frame her face with auburn curls. She was truly a princess. _**Cassandra Amira**._

**_PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._**


	2. Princess Amira

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything harry potter sadly...**

**_Cassandra's POV_**

I was running late. Again. No surprise when it came to me really, it always got to my mom's and godfather's nerves. But hey I am teenage girl what do you expect. But anyways I ran and well, being clumsy me... yeah I am quite the klutz; believe I have tripped on my feet for at least a million times, I bumped into someone. At first i scowled, a scowl that would make my godfather proud, I really hated bumping into people especially if it was my fault because that meant apologizing. So I sighed, and braced myself just to do so.

Then it happened. I looked into those beautiful, emerald eyes and all I could was smile nervously and blush. He smiled back and looked straight into my eyes with a flushed face. Probably embarrassed at the fact that he had bumped into me. Then with one last look we both scurried away.

I sighed when I reached my quarters in the dungeons, that's where we were supposed to meet, and closed my eyes knowing to well that now I was really getting myself in **BIG** trouble. I was falling for **_Harry James Potter_** and as if the fact that he was a Gryffindor and I, a Slytherin wasn't bad enough than the fact that, he was **James Potter's son**, would be enough for my godfather to scream murder. I was dead meat.

**_PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._**


	3. Did you here about the Kingsleys?

_**Thanks to XiXi Scarlet for noticing my error, sorry I changed it so late.**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything harry potter sadly...**

**_Harry's POV_**

"Hey 'Mione, have you seen Nate? I kinda need some help in my Potions project and he promised to help," I said.

"Seriously Harry," asked an annoyed Hermione, "the projects do in a week, and having you noticed none of the Kingsleys are around."

I looked around, that was true. None of the Kingsleys were around Nathan, the oldest, was not sitting at the Hufflepuff table. As for the twin girls Kathleen and Savannah, well, the first years were neither in the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor table; and Cassandra was also nowhere to be seen, but that I already knew.

"Humm... That's strange," I said aloud. Before Hermione, could answer Ron said something through a mouthful, that caught our attention.

"The greasy git's missing."

At this both Hermione and I turned around and took a look at the head table. And true enough, Snape was missing. His seat clearly empty. Then Hermione turned to my with an arched eyebrow and a questioning look on her face, both of us thinking the same thing. 'What did Snape missing have to do with the Kingsleys being nowhere to be seen?'

**_PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._**


	4. Addams Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything harry potter sadly...**

**_Cassandra's POV_**

After calming myself done I left my room and walked through the hallway and living room and into my godfather's kitchen. (Thanks to the fact that my godfather is a teacher at Hogwarts, I have 2 rooms, my siblings as well, one in the Slytherin dorms which I with Pansy and Millie and one in my godfather's private quarter). There I saw my sisters Katie and Annah (which are both blonde like my mom, lucky them) discussing something with my brother Nate. At the sound of my footsteps, Nate's brown haired head looked up.

"Finally decided to show up Cassandra?" said Nate.

"What's wrong with being fashionable late, Nathan, royalty does it all the time?" was my witty retort while I smirked.

"Just because your second name's Amira and your treated like royalty by your slimy snakes doesn't mean you are one," retorted Nate with a snort.

"Don't insult my snakes, Nathan, plus you know very well that not only the snakes treat me like that every one else does, including your Puffs. Besides you are just jealous that I get all the attention because no one cares about Puffs," I replied furiously.

"That's not true, if it were so, then Cedric wouldn't have been so popular and every girl wouldn't have had a crush on him and if I remember correctly you did as well," said Nate with a smirk. I only got to blush and glare at him because just then did my godfather decided to come in.

"That is enough the two of you. You are supposed to set the example for Katie and Annah, yet they behave better than the two of you. And Nathan you know better than to bring up the name of a dead former housemate of YOUR OWN into a silly bickering duel between the two of you," finished the upset professor.

"Sorry sir," we both apologized with our heads down.

"Very well, now can someone tell me were is your mother?"

"She's not here...," before the twins could finished their sentence the kitchen chimney flared up as our mother came in through the floo.

"Mom!" we all yelled excited to see her.

"Hello dears," she grinned as my siblings and I hugged her.

"Ann, my dear sister," said my godfather will hugging her, after we let go, of course.

"Sev, brother, nice to see you again," said my mother.

"So what's this about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, Sev, and I talked and we think it's time since we move back to Prince Manor, now it would only be for the Holidays for you guys, but..." said my mother who got cut by the twins squealing.

"Really?" Nate asked.

Severus sighed and then replied, "Yeah, its been along time already so, since the Christmas vacation are a month away we were planning on moving back then."

At that I couldn't help myself from squealing in delight, Christmas at the Manor was just... perfect.

The rest of the time was spent having lunch and taking about the move, yet I couldn't but notice my godfather's smiles (yes he can smile) didn't reach his eyes and that kept me thinking and asking myself, 'Is it really safe now?'

**_PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._**


	5. Of Friends and Small Truths

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything harry potter sadly...**

**_Narrator's POV_**

The girl ran through the living room, her loose curls seemed to be floating behind her.

"Bye mom, bye papa. I better hurry up before I am late… again," said the girl before exiting her godfather's quarters.

She ran through the dungeons as fast as she could until she bumped in to someone.

"Seriously Amira, slow down will you?" said her best friend Pansy with a huff.

"Oh hey Pansy… umm," said a nervous Cassandra while she fidgeted, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment not for what had happened, she was used to that, but for what she was about to ask, "Umm… what class do we have next?"

Pansy rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, "Don't you remember, it's already November you should know your schedule by now. And to add insult to the injury you were running to class without knowing what class you were going to…"

Cassandra blushed even more as she looked at her feet, waiting for her friend to finish her rambling and answer her question.

"…no wonder you are always late," Pansy finished and instead of answering her question she started walking in the direction of the class and asked a question of her own, "Where were you at lunch?"

Cassandra sighed and looked up searching the hallways for some hint as to what class they were headed to. 'It could be two different ones,' she thought, 'either Transfiguration or DADA, none of which she actually enjoyed.'

"P, what class are we going to?" Cassandra asked again, changing the subject.

"Your favorite one, A," Pansy replied cheerfully, yet her answer dripped with sarcasm. Cassandra groaned.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Ron, hurry up or we are going to be late," said a very annoyed Hermione Granger.<p>

"Comin', 'Mione," replied a bored Harry.

"Geez relax, Hermes," said an exasperated Ron as they caught up with her.

And then as always the usual mindless bickering started between Hermione and Ron. These fights they had always caused Harry a headache and so he sighed as he felt one coming, 'Just great.'

* * *

><p>Both parties kept walking and talking in the different hallways they had taken to class, that was until they to the intersection in which the hallways intersected with the hallway in which the class they were all going to was located.<p>

At the sight of each other both Harry and Cassandra halted and starred at each other while blushing. At first their companions didn't notice this but soon enough both Hermione and Pansy saw their friends starring at each other longingly and put two and two together, then they both smiled at each other and did what every 'good' friend would do. Hermione stopped her bickering with Ron and smiled knowingly at Harry before going to her two girl friends. Ron could only gap.

"Hey A, P, what's up?" said Hermione.

"Not much, H," Pansy said then she looked at Cassandra, who obviously hadn't heard a thing and continued speaking, "Or maybe I am wrong," she finished while shrugging and smiling wickedly at Hermione who responded with a smile that was just as wicked. Had Cassandra not been distracted enough to see them smiling at each other in such a matter, she would have freaked out and told them to put such insane thoughts away, but unfortunately she didn't make out of her trance at the right moment.

"A, were where you? I didn't see you in the Great Hall, nor any of your siblings for that matter," asked Hermione, in truth she was curious about this as well and she also knew that it wasn't the right moment for the 'real' questioning, also since someone had to get the information out of Harry, she was planning to leave this one to Pansy.

This brought Cassandra out of her trance and she sighed not wanting to answer the question, but knowing that she had because both girls looked at her expectantly and she knew that when they had that look on their face that meant they wanted answers, and they wouldn't stop at nothing till their curiosity was fulfilled. She sighed one more and asked herself, 'Since when did my personal life become everyone's business?' A voice at the back of her head answered her, ' Since you are 11 years old and a first year at Hogwarts!' 'Oh that's right,' how did she hate this bloody school at times. Then she stopped herself from keeping on cursing and starred at her cross pendant. 'Oh yes a Catholic witch and a Slytherin at that, oh the irony.' she thought before finally bringing herself to answer.

"Just a silly family meeting," Cassandra said trying to sound nonchalantly. It didn't work if anything it added to their curiosity. They were always curious when it came to her family, not that she gave anything away to them.

"Really, cool. So when will we get to meet the Robinsons? Because from what little I know they seem to fit the description well enough," said excited Hermione while Pansy just looked at her confused, after all she was a pureblood and not a muggleborn like Hermione or a half-blood like Cassandra. But ignoring the comment Pansy asked a question of her own.

"What was the meeting about?"

"Oh well we are moving back to the Manor," answered Cassandra and this just brought up more questions from both girls, which Cassandra could hardly understand.

"Stop it both of you, let's go to class, because no matter how much I loath Transfiguration, I am sure that Professor McGonagall will happily give me a detention for being late... again. And since I have never earned a detention and am not planning on starting now, we will go to class and then I will answer your questions," Cassandra said and started walking towards the class.

Pansy and Hermione started walking behind her while laughing. They laughed at the thought of her rushing anyone to class, let alone her most hated one when she was the one needed to be rushed. They laughed because of the fact that Cassandra even though being constantly late, had in all actuality manage not to get any detentions. And finally they laughed because Professor McGonagall was one of the professors that couldn't bring herself to speak a word against her, which they thought was do to the same reasons that she was 'Amira' to everyone. In this they were wrong, if they knew the truth, that the reasons for this were more complicated than they thought well, let's Cassandra hoped daily that no one would ever find out.

* * *

><p>Both Harry and Ron couldn't help but stare with their mouth open at the retreating form of the three girls.<p>

**_PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._**


	6. Unresolved Questions and Obscure Secrets

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, Hermione and Harry would have ended together**

**_Narrator's POV_**

He couldn't stop turning in bed. His scare was hurting and he was having a nightmare. At least that's what he believed. But it wasn't a nightmare. No. It was a vision.

* * *

><p><em>He was smirking at the sight of the blood, the dead muggles, the hurting Death Eaters. He really enjoyed causing pain to his followers. Then he remembered. The boy. <em>

_"Severus," he bellowed. The potions master kept his mask on, took a deep breath and stepped forward._

_"My lord," he said with a bow._

_"Severus, any news about the boy?" asked Voldemort with a grin on his face._

_"None out of the usual, my lord," Severus answered. _

_"I am disappointed, Severus," said Voldemort while he through a crucioed Severus._ Harry screamed in pain along with Severus.

_"And what about my dear Regina, Severus," this time he didn't wait for an answer and just entered Severus' mind whose shields were weak at the moment._

_The memories started._

**_The two girls were playing. The younger one was a red head with straight hair and big green-blue eyes. The older one was a brunette with curly hair and brown eyes. They were playing and laughing. A man approached he seemed to be the father of the brunette and he smiled at the scene of the two girls._**

**_"Janie, stop it with the tickling," said the brunette._**

**_"But Cici, its funner that way," answered Jane._**

**_"Funner isn't a real word," said 'Cici' while sticking out her tongue. _**

**_"Yes, it is right daddy," said Jane while pouting._**

**_"Girls stop fighting already," said the young man, their father, while approaching._**

**_Suddenly the air felt strange, it felt damp, dark and sad. They looked all around them, they were surrounded._**

_A whirlwind of memories is seen and the memory changes._

**_There is blood every where, dead bodies are laying around. Her father and sister among them. A hissing is heard. She looks up._**

**_"Only you could have survived my Regina, only you were meant to, you were chosen."_**

**_She looks down, with her curls falling in front of her eyes, she stares at her hands. Her hands glow, a scar in each, a six pointed star. Ironic for a young Catholic girl to have the star of David, symbol of the Jews in her hands._**

**_She looks up again, the hissing continues._**

**_"Severus, take her now,_****_" It says._**

**_The beaten young man approaches her and takes her in his arms. Just before they disapparate he says._**

**_"It is okay, you are safe now Cassandra."_**

_The memory ends, Severus gasps and Voldemort smiles pleased._

* * *

><p>Harry wakes up, the vision has ended, and now he knows he won't sleep at all for the rest of the night. Not with all the unanswered questions and the unsolved secrets turning around in his head. Now he wants to know. Now he needs to know. Now he has no option but to know.<p>

**_PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW._**


	7. Meeting the Portrait Girl

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, Lily and Severus would have ended together and Harry would have been their son...**

**_Narrator's POV_**

He thought for a long time trying to figure it out. None of it made sense, not the dream,… er, 'vision', not the strangely, happy portrait girl, and specially not the fact of **_Cassandra Kingsley_** being the goddaughter of the dungeon bat and slimy snake **_Severus Snape_**.

* * *

><p><em>He decided to follow his instinct… and the Marauders' map to figure out where Cassandra was, some questions had to be answered. So as he walked all the way to the dungeons and onto Snape's quarters under his invisibility cloak, he came upon a strange finding, Miss Kingsley was in fact Snape's goddaughter. At this revelation he felt half surprised but it also made sense. He had known that she was the goddaughter of one of the professors but hadn't known which and this made him wonder how many people knew. 'Does 'Mione know?'<em>

_Without his noticing at first and deep in his musings he reached his destination. At seeing a guarding portrait he groaned, 'Now what?' He should have thought this through. _

_He tried talking to it. "Miss, excuse me?"_

_"Yes, young man?"_

_"Umm… what's your name?" he deliberately asked._

_"It is Rose, young Henry, now what are you doing here?" Rose asked._

_"Umm… how did you know my name and why did you call me Henry?" asked a surprised Harry._

_"Well according to Severus, that is your birth name?" said Rose smiling, her emerald eyes shined like she was keeping a secret._

_"Snape talks about me?" asked a bewildered boy._

_"Of course, that is, if someone mentions you first, if not, well…" answered Rose giggling, "now, Henry what are you doing here?" _

_ "I need to see Cassandra," he muttered while getting out of his shocked state._

_"This is not the right time or place for that young man," she chastised, "plus I am sure you don't know the password, and without it you may not enter… unless,"_

_"Unless what?" said a hurried and intrigued Harry._

_"Unless you have your portkey with you," she finished seriously and firmly._

_"What portkey?"_

_"The pendant with the star and the snow phoenix behind it, the one your mother made you," she answered matter-of-factly._

_He stared in shock and then before he could answer Rose said, "I must go now, young Lady Kingsley is calling." _

_With that the young portrait girl left, her auburn curls dancing in the inexistent wind._

* * *

><p>Let's just say it took Harry a while to get back to his senses, but once he was safely back in his quarters ha couldn't help but wonder 'What did Snape and the Kingsleys have to do with his mother? Where is this mysterious portkey? And why did the portrait girl look so familiar?'<p>

At the end he was left with more questions than answers, but his little adventure had thankfully made him sleepy enough to go back to bed. The last thing he saw before closing his eyes was the portrait girl, looking older, with a brunette baby girl in arms.

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ;)_**


	8. Accidental Revelations

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, Lily and Severus would have ended together and Harry would have been their son...**

**_Cassandra's POV_**

"Cassandra Lillian Amira Kingsley!"

I cringed, this wasn't good. No one, not even my godfather used my second name, except, of course, unless I was in BIG trouble.

"Hey, Sev, feeling better?" I asked with a weak smile, attempting to change the topic.

"What are you doing up so late?" asked an obviously not distracted Snape.

I sighed. "Couldn't sleep, how are you feeling?"

"Better," he mumbled.

I kept myself quiet, and thought about how all this started when I heard a strange 'pop' and she had seen him arrived. I immediately went to help him and after I did what I could and mumbled that I was tired. I lied I couldn't sleep. Now I am about to lie again.

"I thought some hot chocolate would be able to help."

He nodded slowly, as if not fully believing me. I couldn't tell him the truth, that Harry came. But Harry needed help and Rose had said to much.

"Sev, he wants her again, his queen doesn't he?" I asked referring to myself in third person, I always did when it came to 'Regina', who was obviously myself, the one meant to do it, to finish _him. Him _the one I loved.

He sighed sadly, "Yes, but I wished he would leave you alone."

"That makes two of us."

We were silent for a few comfortable minutes, both our minds on the inevitable. Then I sighed defeated and tired, gave Sev a kiss on the forehead like he always did to me and went back to bed.

I couldn't sleep, all I could think of were my loved ones. After an hour, my finally exhausted brain gave up thinking and I closed my eyes. My last thought before falling asleep was of my _Henry_, Janie and my dear old dad.

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ;)_**


	9. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: If i owned Harry Potter, Lily and Severus would have ended together and Harry would have been their son...**

**_Narrators's POV_**

She sighed in relief. She had manage to lose _him_. Again. They had been playng this game for weeks. Their own, private game of hide-and-seek. Harry played the seeker (pun not intended) and Cassandra hid.

It started with a simple revelation in the form of one Hermione Granger. Harry knew her secret or at least a clue that would help him put all the puzzle pieces together.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Flashback<span>**_

_"A, I think Harry´s finally lost," said an exasperated Hermione to her friend. Cassandra raised a curious eyebrow, in a very Snape like way, which thankfully none of her friends noticied._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Well he asked some questions about like who your godfather is which at first I found, everyone wants to know that, but then he mentioned a rose and a portrait and a portkey and I... and then he..." rumbled on and on a nervous Hermione._

_"H, calm down and explain," A said in an exaperated voice._

_"Well he aksed about a Regina, or something like that, i think his really lost," said a worried Hermione._

_At this A paled and said some sort of excuse to get away. She left both girls starring at her in surprise._

* * *

><p>Ever since then they had been playing this game, all the while they both investigated as much as they could to find something that only the other knew. Cassandra had tried everywhere from her godfather´s library to the Hogwarts library with no results that was until she heard a certain conversation.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Harry, mate what´s wrong with you, you´ve spent the whole week in the library," asked Ron.<em>

_"It´s nothing i just had another vision and well I was trying to figure out something about it," Harry answered._

_"Was it a Voldermort vision?" Ron asked. The look in Harry´s face gave awy the answer._

* * *

><p>She was hiding now in one of the secret passages, just after hearing their convesration. She knew, Harry knew she had heard it. She sighed looking at her hands. A scar appeared in each and started glowing. She thought about Voldermort and her godfather and suddenly an idea came to her. ´What if she got her godfather to teach Harry occlumency so that his visions stopped and he couldn´t find out more of her secrets? The catch was how to explain her knowledge of this visons to her godfather, but most of all... How was she supposed to get Harry Potter and Sverus Snape to work together?´At this Cassandra sighed, her life had just gotten more complicated.<p>

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ;)_**


	10. Painful memories

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter because if I did I certainly wouldn't be a teenage girl living in Less Economically Developed Country.**

**Two weeks after the incident, Early November 1995**

Cassandra had hit yet another wall in her research and planning. Ever since she had overheard Harry and Ron talk about Harry's vision she had been researching about his issue and had being trying to form a plan in which she could get her godfather and Harry to put their differences apart so that Harry could learn Oclummency, but so far nothing. She couldn't help but feel defeated as she stared at the books on her lap and the messy notes sprawled on her bed. She sighed and with a flick of her wand the papers were all piled up and tucked in her trunk alongside the book. She then got ready for bed and quickly fell into a dreamless sleep that soon turned into a fitful nightmare.

_**Inside Cassandra's head,**_

_Even though she was fast asleep Cassandra could feel a tugging in her head, a presence that wanted an in. She immediately and unconsciously brought up her mental walls. Since young she had been trained by her godfather to shield her mind against any intrusion and that is exactly what she did. Her empty mind soon found itself filled with images of a beautiful beach, her means to protecting her mind. _

_There in the beautiful beach she sat, legs to her chest as she watched the sunset in the horizon and the heard the waves crashing into each other. She remembered the occasional family trip in which she found herself in a similar beach as her godfather indulged her urge for walking alongside the water, feeling the sand in her feet and the wetness of the incoming waves, while he told her stories about adventurous and courageous men who would explore the sea and it's depths. _

_She couldn't help but leave her guard down a little at this beautiful sight and that is when the insistent protruding continued until her weaker shields were finally broken. Instantly the sun disappeared as the sky darkened into a stormy and moonless one, the waves crashing with vengeance. _

_"My Regina, my, oh my, we have developed ssssome powerful sssskillssss haven't we?" the vivacious snake asked as he neared her._

_Cassandra simply kept looking stubbornly forward, without acknowledging the creature's presence._

_"Look at me when I ssssspeak to you!" the creature hissed, as he knelt beside her and use his fingers against her shin to raise her head and make her look at him._

_Cassandra wished she could keep her stubborn attitude, but knew better and so she answered, "Do forgive the impertinence of your lowly servant, my lord."_

_The snake laughed evilly and turned to look at her with hungry eyes, "Ah, my queen, you are always forgiven."_

_"Thank you, my lord," she responded with fake humbleness and happiness. _

_The creature smirked and said, "How is the plan going?"_

_Coldly and calculatingly she answered, "The boy is weak, my lord, too weak for me to take any pleasure in killing him," she finished with her best imitation of Bellatrix and a cruel and unforgiving smile. _

_The snake nodded pleased and his hand reached into her shirt, touching her exposed skin and running shivers down her spine._

_"Remember, my Regina, that by next year's autumn you must have both gotten rid of the boy and provided me with an heir," he said the desire for her body tainting his voice and finishing with a lustful kiss to her mouth , making another shiver run down her spine._

_Cassandra didn't even get the time to register the disgust at the snake-like creature stealing her first kiss, before an immense pain took over, starting at the center of her body and spreading thoroughly through. _

_She felt another imminent presence in her mind, preventing the healing and adding to the pain, even if unconsciously done and she found herself whispering one last word, "Harry." _

_The pain felt as if a thousand burning knives were cutting through her skin soon had her moaning and trashing in pain. However her disturbed unconscious had placed a silencing spell around herself, stopping others from hearing her. That is except for one man who was on his way to help his goddaughter._

* * *

><p>Harry Potter could feel something inside of him burning. A painful flame that pierced through and burned mercilessly. He could also feel a mental unease, as if someone was trying to get in, trying to take control. He could also feel another presence, one that was trying to ease the pain and to help him out, but it wasn't strong enough. The presence was weak and was being attacked by an alternate pathway that weakened it more and yet it kept fighting, easing pain. And soon the weak force started winning, slowly, but surely the weak one overpowered the stronger one and released Harry from its clutches.<p>

Harry's body and mind were not only exhausted but also feeling a great amount of menacing pain. Suddenly just as the last bit of the evil force left his unconscious mind, his scar turned a beating red and a raw scream pierced through the dark night.

* * *

><p>Cassandra could feel a pair of strong arms encircling her hurting body as her godfather hugged her tightly to him. She fought the darkness and the pain as much as she could and barely got to do so. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at the worried face of one Severus Snape.<p>

"Harry… help… him, he is… in danger," she whispered between gasps.

And then just like that the whole world turned black once again.

**_Please, pretty please with a cherry on top, please review, I promise that if you do so I will update as soon as I can._**


	11. Secrets yet to be Revealed

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter...

Severus practically ran through the hallways and into his quarters with his goddaughter safe in his arms. Once he reached the inside of his quarters he laid her in his couch and spelled a pain relieving potion into her stomach. He then started pacing, trying to figure out a way of informing Minerva without risking his niece's secret getting out. After a while it came to him, he went to the fireplace and got ready to Floo call... he would have to ask for help. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus Snape stop pacing, your making me dizzy," a female voice said, causing Severus to stop abruptly, give an apologetic nod, and sit.

"Now, let me see if I got this straight, that monster is chasing off the sweet girl again and somehow he got into her mind, hurting her, allowing her to realize that Mr. Potter is hurt as well, but you are at a lose to what to do, since you don't know how to inform Minerva without it seeming suspicious," she stated a summary of the facts as he nodded ocassionally confirming her words.

"Well, let me see..." She said with a pensive look and afyer a few moments and occasional murmurs, her face suddenly lit up and she smiled saying, "Well I think I just found ourselves a solution... You see, I had classes with both Gryffindors and Slytherins, and well we could say that since one of your Slytherins got sick, and I noticed Mr. Potter was looking "unwell" we could state that we are worried it could be something viral, but..."

At that Snape stood up abruptly and smiled saying, "That's perfect, I will tell Minerva that I encountered you on my way to the Hospital Wing that you informed me of this..."

He saw her bit her lips, her blue eyes turned to look at the sleeping form on the couch and she said, "But she is not in the hospital wing..."

Severus smiled, a secretive little smile that, surprisingly and shockingly, made him look like a michievous child as he said, "No, but Mr. Malfoy is."

At that the other professor could not help, but beam and exclaim, "Brilliant!" But she immediately regretted for she wasn't happy about the sickness of a student, just at the surprising and helpful coincidence which she informed Severus of.

The man simply nodded his understanding, Flooed to Minerva's quarter to explain, and left the other professor to take care of his niece. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra gasped as she struggled to breath and wake up. She felt a hand lifting her back slightly and gently to help her sit. Another hand offered her a glass of water which she promptly took and drank readily. She stared at her enviroment, taking in the roaring fireplace, the plush and dark colored furniture. She sighed in relief, she was in her godfather's quarters. Cassandra turned to look for her uncle and instead found herself looking at one of her other professors.

"Professor Sinastra," she chocked out in shock. The professor patted her in the back and smiled, "How are your feeling, Miss Kingsley?"

Cassandra held back her surprise and managed to answer, "I'm fine. Where is my Uncle? Is he alright? Is he with Harry? Is Harry alright?"

She finished almost jumping from the couch in her worried state.

"Calm yourself down, Miss Kingsley, Severus is alright and I am sure Mr. Potter is as well. Severus is with Minerva right now making sure that he is alright," the professor reassured her.

"He wasn't mad at me?" Asked a worried Cassandra.

"No, why would he? It wasn't your fault," the professor said confused.

The girl shook her head and said, "I meant about Harry..." She trailed off.

"What about Mr. Potter?" Sinastra asked.

"Nothing," the girl muttered, blushing.

"That doesn't seem like nothing," the professor answered knowingly. "

Professor!" the girl sputtered astonished at the way Sinastra acted.

Sinastra simply smiled and continued, "Plus why would your godfather be mad at you for something you can't control, it is that monster who wants to kill Mr. Potter, not you. He is simply controlling you and trying to control your powers by controlling you," as she said the professor grabbed her hands gently and opened them up, tracing the scars in her palm, which where only noticeable when the lit up, like they currently were.

The girl looked flabbergasted, yanked her hands from her professor, and said, "Professor, how do you know this?" The professor smiled and said, "Well I have always been good friends with your mom and uncle."

Cassandra arched and eyebrow and stared.

The professor smiled, "How about I tell you a story about them?"

The girl nodded in a guarded manner. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The train was slowly making its way to Hogwarts, the students were talking around making friends or talking to the ones they already had. Two third year students, one dark-haired, Slytherin boy and one red-haired, Gryffindor girl were sitting together in a compartment, a blonde, first year girl was sitting alongside them, shattering non-stop. _

_"For Merlin's sake Anne, can you not lower your volume, or better yet, stop your inane chattering, I can neither read nor speak to Lily," said the boy. _

_"La, brother, you are such a bore," the blonde girl pronounced. _

_The redhead, Lily, giggled at the siblings' quarrel and at their old fashioned way of talking, they did not, in fact speak like that, but often did when they spoke to each other, and sometimes, in the boy's case, to amuse Lily. The ridiculous plight continued until the door was opened, and a petite girl, with night colored hair and sky colored eyes hesitantly came in. _

_"I am sorry to bother, but I... I have been looking for a compartment in which to stay and they are all full excepting yours and..." The petite girl trailed off. _

_Lily smiled and said, "Of course you can join us," she stood up and held out her hand, "I am Lily Evans, third year Gryffindor." _

_The petite girl shook Lily's hand and said, "My name is Aurora Sinastra and I am a first year." _

_That made Anne perk up and so she introduced herself in an exagerated and old fashioned manner. "May I introduce myself?" _

_At the other girl's nod, she continued, "Very well and thank you. My name is Miss Georgiana Eileen Snape Prince, I am a half-blood and also happen to be a first year as yourself," she finished her introduction with a courtesy. _

_Aurora looked pale and worried, probably thinking that her introduction lacked in manners. The boy decided to save the poor girl. _

_"Don't pay attention to her nonsense, for that is all it is, I am Severus Snape, a third year and a Slytherin and like Lily said and my sister failed to say, you may join us if you wish," the boy finished smiling at the petite girl._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"After I joined they explained their little game to me, but at that moment I was embarassed because of my lack of manners compared to those of your mother," the professor finished.

For some reason Cassandra didn't feel as surprised as she should have and said, "You do know that they still play that silly game of theirs, sometimes?"

Aurora couldn't help but laugh and say, "They do? I thought they would have outgrown it by now, but really I shouldn't be surprised, both Severus and Georgie are kids at heart."

At this Cassie's eyes widened, "You, you are aunt Rory, aren't you? There is only one person who calls mom that and that is aunt Rory."

Aurora laughed and nodded, "You are a very witty and clever girl, aren't you? Sure that you aren't a Raven?"

Cassie blushed and shook her head saying, "The Sorting Hat thought about but said I was to cunning."

"I would imagine," Aurora answered, smiling.

Cassie suddenly remember something, "Professor, I... I have to thank you for all the gifts you have giving me and my siblings all these years..."

"Nonsense, but I guess I could accept it with one condition."

"Which is?" Cassie said with a raised brow.

"That you call me aunt Rory instead of professor, in private of course," Aurora said.

"Aunt Rory, are you sure that you shouldn't have been a Slytherin?"

"Maybe."

They both laughed at that and sudenly the fire roared green. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus entered his private quarters to find his niece awake.

"Cassandra, you're awake."

The girl lifted her head and looked at Severus, she smiled, "Papa Sev."

Severus returned the smile alonside a sigh of relief and said, "Are you alright?"

The girl nodded nonchalantly and asked, "Is Harry alright?"

Severus ignored the questioned and said, "Could you please show me what you saw?"

Cassandra paled and shook her head in a horrified manner before asking again, "Is Harry alright?"

Severus didn't answer and said instead, "Cassandra I need to see the memory of what you saw."

She shook her head and said, "I need to know if Harry is alright first."

Frustrated Severus decided answering her would be the better course of action, so he harshly said, "He is alright, but he is staying in the hospital wing because you know how Poppy is and I can't even begin to understand why you care about the Dumbledore's Golden Boy, but I need to see that memory."

Cassandra felt herself shiver as her eyes filled with tears, but she stood proud and defiant, "I can't tell you, not now, not yet, professor," and then she ran into her room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra walked about around her room, thinking of what to do next and trying to tire herself. The empty frame in the nightstand was suddenly not empty anymore. A red-head and young woman spoke from within it.

"Lady Kingsley you can't keep doing this to yourself and them. You already have been put an ultimatum."

"I know Rose, but I just have to try to protect them as much as I can," Cassandra replied.

"You won't be able to do that for much longer, you need to tell them, because wether you like it or not these secrets you've been _will BE_ revealed. You don't have a say in this, milady, not any more."

At this Cassandra sat down on her window seat and stared out the magical window, looking at the starry sky.

Slowly, she pronounced the following, just above a whisper, her voice sounded like that of someone who knew he was about to die, yet accepted such fate, tired of fighting it anymore,

"Yes, Rose, I know."

_**Please r&r, I love it when you do so. ;)**_


	12. The Domino Effect:The First Domino Falls

**_I know I took forever and a day to update, but I hope you like it anyways! And I am so, so, so sorry..._**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter **

"Papa," she whispered entering the living room again.

Severus, who had been pacing abruptly stopped and turned to look at her. He saw her fidget, as she figured out how to continue.

"Is Harry truly alright?" she asked, observing that they were now alone.

The man sighed and answered, "Yes, Cassie, Henry is alright."

Cassandra sighed in relief before she begun pacing, a habit she had, must obviously, picked up from her godfather. She then sighed and said, "Can we go visit_ them_, please?"

Severus felt his breath hitch, but seeing the hopeful look in her eyes he nodded offering his arm. Cassie grabbed his arm and together they apparated.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A graveyard, somewhere in wizarding England<em>**

They stood quietly staring at the tombstones in front of them. The young girl kneeled in front of them and said a soft prayer for the two lost souls. As she knelt, she felt the cold seeping through her thin pajamas and she shivered. The man procured a coat and placed it on her shoulders. Memories of a red headed child and brave man filled her mind. She stood up as she felt the fog increase. The setting was eerie and foreboding, suiting the emotions of both characters.

"I miss them," the girl whispered, hugging herself, "Papa, why did _he_ do this?"

The man looked at her with saddened eyes and said, "He wants your power, he knows that if it were you against him, you would win…"

The girl stopped him, "But it's not fair, I don't want these powers," she looked at her palms, which were shinning, as she said this, "and that doesn't justify what he did, the pain he caused, the lives he ended," she whispered in anger her voice raising a little, she turned to watch the tombstones as she pronounced the last few words.

"I know, my little, brave masquerader, you were forced to suffer for a preposterous reason. He wants and needs your power, so he is trying to break you, to control you," he whispered wisely and apprehensively.

"And how does he plan to do it? I can't even control these powers myself! I hate them, this situation, and all of casualties it has caused!" her voice now louder as she got irritated at the unjust way of things, "I just wish I could get rid of them and be free from this crazy man and this stupid war!"

Severus sighed, but said nothing, letting her rant all of her fears and troubles away. He knew that the Dark Lord had done something, something more and even worse than anything he had done before, to put her off so much.

"He has given me a deadline you know, one I cannot complete," she says, her head and eyes downcast.

Severus sighs and tries to regain his strength, he knows he will need all of it for what she is about to say.

"I must kill Harry, papa, I must kill him or he will kill me," she says sadly, looking down and to the side.

She gives a slight turn of the body and looks at him, "You must train him, papa, you must train him, you must turn Harry into the perfect warrior so that he may survive and succeed and I will do my part, and detain Tom from reaching Harry. I will do anything in my power to do this, but I need your help…"

Severus feels his temper boil, again with the Potter boy, but he concedes, accepts there is no choice, no chance of changing such fate, and he feels and knows, deep-down inside of him, that their darkest secrets will soon be revealed, both the story and the war are soon approximating to the climax. He then decides to ask for the deadline date.

"By next fall it must be done, but there is another mission he gave me, on that will prolong the deadline, if only for a few more months," she says, looking anywhere but him.

He feels apprehensiveness and dread fill his stomach, and knowing he will regret it, he asks, "Which is?"

She looks pained and frightened, yet with the look of one who has long ago accepted their fate, she answers, "I must provide the Dark Lord with an heir."

And the first domino falls.

**_Please read and review!_**


End file.
